Yugi's Gardian
by Pikachu3'syou16
Summary: Who are you and how are you able to connect through the millennium puzzle? Yami asked gently with so much curiosity Those are questions I need to ask myself. Akira said, the connection with her disappeared and Yugi could slowly see the kitchen reaper around him
1. Chapter 1

There she is! A man shouted from behind

What is your problem! All I did was take a bit out of a hotdog, THAT YOU DROPPED! Akira yelled with a shrill, as she ran for dear life from 2 men that were chasing her through the city.

I'm Sorry! I didn't know you still wanted it; I haven't eaten in 2 days straight! Akira yelled back. Even though she knew that they couldn't understand a word that she was saying.

GET BACK HERE, MUTTT! One of the 2 men shouted

Still running from the 2 humans, Akira only slightly looked back to see they were gaining on her and fast. Akira knew if they ever get their hands on her, she might as well say goodbye to life as she knew it! Gasping for air, she forced her body to run faster hoping to shake them off her tail before it was too late…

How do you thing I did against that kid in class, I smoked him in duel monsters. Joey roared with pride.

You were great joey, but try not to get so cocky. Yugi said with a worried look for his friend.

What! Do not. Joey said looking away with a stubborn look on his face.

Yugi only chuckled to himself, know how stubborn joey can be sometimes.

A few seconds later, joey had put all that behind him; as he asked Yugi if he could come over and buy some new duel monsters cards from his grandpa's game shop.

Sure joey, you'll be making my grandpa happy. Yugi smiled with a laugh, with only a few blocks away from his house….

I think, I (huff) finally lost them. Akira gasped for the words to come out; slowing her past down to relax her body there was a sudden sting in her paws. Looking back to see that there were a trail of bloody paw prints, she realizing she had rundown her pads to death as the continued to bleed. Akira began to drag her paws ageist the concrete ground ignoring the pain, and hanged her head low with her ears flattened on the side of her head.

She slowly walked on the sidewalk, as Akira prayed to herself to find water soon because Akira had been running around the whole city with all her heart all day. Completely exhausted from her run, not knowing how much further she could walk till she couldn't stand on her own 4 bloody paws anymore.

Block after block and still no water, by this point her pads had stopped bleeding but there were sore, losing hope as her strength slowly left her body she found herself in a dark alley. Akira felt dizzy and light on her paws as she looked up with a dazed look in her eyes, seeing the light of sun shine down at the end of the ally.

As a little Hope began to rise with in her, she softly prayed one last time that at the end of the light was water. But softly said I can't go on… I failed Akira whisper as her words echoed off the walls, but shook her head and put all negative thoughts behind her. Using the last of her strength to reach they end of the dark alley, Akira didn't care if this was the end for her or not. All she wanted was to see what she might find and the feeling of the warmth of the sun's gazed shine down on her one last time…..


	2. Chapter 2

As Yugi stood at the entrance to his house with joey right behind him, Yugi stopped in his place as he thought he heard a soft faded voice. He wasn't able to catch what it said but Yugi could tell it was full of sadness and agony; turning around to see where the voice had come from, Yugi could only see movement in the shadows of the ally. As it came closer a shape began to form, taking its last few steps in to they open. With the sun's light hitting its face Yugi could see it was a large light brown furred dog, it tried to take another step but all the strength had seem to leave the animals body as it fell to the ground. Collapsing on its side, Yugi was in shock, worried that the dog had died as it showed no movement. Lying motionless on the ground, Yugi immediately rushed past joey and to the animals' aid.

As Yugi ran past, joey could see the terror of worry in his eyes as he rushed past. Joey slowly turned around to see Yugi knelt down beside a large brown furred dog. Joey had no idea that they animal was even there, how did Yugi? Joey asked himself as Yugi placed his hand over the dogs flank, watching as his hand slowly go up and down. Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath calming himself down, as he began to relax a little for the animals health. Joey could tell by Yugi smile that he was relieved that the dog was breathing, but when he opened his eyes they only showed worry as he began to stoke the animals' fur.

Knowing Yugi, he would want to help it. Joey thought with a smile, as he walked over to stand beside Yugi. Joey stood up behind him and looked more closely at the dogs' appearance. See that it had a small thin scar across its snout, a small torn in the left ear (shaped almost like a v), its fur was all ruffled up and dirty and the poor animal looked as if it hadn't eaten in days as he could easily see its boney rib cage under the fur and flesh. Looking down at its legs joey saw that the bottom of its paws had dry blood in the fur and pads. Right away joey could tell it was a stray that had been through a lot in its life but the one thing that threw joey off was its purple leather bracelet. Almost like a small thin belt wrapped around the animals wrist on its front left paw.

Joey. Yugi softly called as he looked up over his shoulder

Hearing the sound of his friend worried voice, joey immediately pushed away all thought proses of the dog and looked down at Yugi to show he had got his attention.

There doesn't seem to be any physical damage or injuries to the dog other than the scrapes on its pads, but it hard to say when I don't know what happened to her and it looks like she been through a lot. Yugi said looking back at the dog as he stared at its scars that had been there for quite some time.

Well what do you want to do? Joey asked knowing Yugi probably had a plan to help the animal.

I was just wandering if you could help carry her to my house so I can take care of her. Yugi asked shyly

Sure yuge! Joey said kneeling down beside his friend as he slid his arms under the dog, he lifting it up in the air as joey got back up on his feet. Its body leaning on joey's chest with its feet hanging up in the air.

When Yugi new joey had the dog firmly secured in his arms, he took the lead holding the door open for joey. Telling him to head to the back of the store and into the kitchen, as joey carried the animal in his arms he past Mr. Muto to see the shock and curiosity in his eyes. Joey walked past him without a single word and into the kitchen with Yugi right behind him. Reaching the kitchen Yugi ran up in front, telling joey to hold the dog a little longer as he ran out of the room.

A few minutes later joey was struggling holding the dog up in his arms as it felt like they were given in to the pressure. When Yugi returned with a couple of blankets and towel's joeys face lit up with glee. Yugi then seated out a pallet for the animal, when he was done joey gently put the large dog down, releasing a breath of relief and relaxed his muscles as he set the dog on the pallet.

Thanks for your help joey. Yugi said with a grateful smile

No prob yuge. Joey said glad he could help. Yugi then got 2 bowls and filled one with water and went back for a banana and a knife. Knelling on the floor after peeling the banana, Yugi started to cut the banana in to slices into the bowl.

Whacha doing yuge? Joey asked curiously

I'm hoping she'll wake up soon, so when she does I want to have this ready so she can get her strength back. Yugi said determined

Great idea! Joey said proud of his friends plan

Yugi didn't respond back as he finished cutting the banana; Yugi got back up and put the knife in the sink. Coming back to sit by the dog, Yugi's grandpa came in wandering what the hell they were doing.  
What's going on and why is there an unconscious dog on the kitchen floor? Grandpa asked demanding in answer

She just collapsed in the alley across from our house and I feel like it needs my help. Yugi said

Why do you keep calling it a she? Wait how do you even now if it a girl or not. Joey asked curiously

Joey, I'm not having this conversation with you. Yugi said with a dull look on his face, thinking I can't believe you just asked that.

Putting aside that weird question, Yugi continued to explain what had happened as far as he saw.

Just to see if I understand you right; you saw this animal collapsed across from the game shop, but are unsure what's wrong with the dog but you believe that it wasn't able to find the 2 main important things it needs to survive. Grandpa summoned it down.

Ya, I mean it's obvious she hasn't eaten in a couple days! She's way to skinny for a dog and the way she's breathing; I'd have to say she dehydrated. Yugi said his voice full of concern.

I see. Grandpa said curiously as he looked over at the dog.

So can I please take care of her till she's back on her feet? Yugi begged

I don't see why not, if anyone can help this animal it's my grandson. But I think you should make fliers to see if she has an owner. She may look like a stray but she could still belong to someone. Grandpa said cautiously.

Don't worry I get right on that. Yugi smiled brightly

Mr. Muto nodded before walking out of the room looking over his shoulder as he smiled proudly at Yugi.

After Yugi's grandpa was out of sight, joey turned around to talk to Yugi but saw his friend was already kneeling beside the animal as he stroke its fur down its spine.

Um, Yugi? What are you going to do if she doesn't haven owner. Joey asked

I don't know. Yugi admitted looking as if he was lost in thought his eyes stayed focused on the sleeping dog and his small hand still softly run though the long brown fur; Yugi's soft voice repeatedly rang in joeys head.

An hour had gone by, but the dog was still asleep and joey had decided it was time for him to head home. Forgetting about the main reason why he was hear, joey walked out the front door waving goodbye as he slowly disappeared from view.


	3. Chapter 3

With the world asleep, Yugi was they only one awake. Sitting on the ground with his arms raped around his legs, Yugi sat in the dark in the middle of the night. Watching the animal slowly breathe with the light of the moon shining down on its pretty light brown fur, Yugi hoped every second it would wake up and show its existence to the word. But as time passed by with so many hours gone, Yugi was losing hope for the animal not knowing if there was anything else he could do to support the dog; when he suddenly he heard a familiar voice from behind.

Yugi, you need to have patients. I'm sure she'll wake up soon, but you need to relaxed and stay positive. With the words echoing in his head Yugi kept his focus on the dog realizing right away that it was the spirit of the puzzle.

Ya, you're right. Yugi responded back with a sighed

What ever happened must have taken a lot out of her, but I'm sure all she need is a goodnight sleep. You should do the same, you've done everything you can and if she wakes up in the night, she'll have the food and water you left for her. The spirit of the puzzle answered, even though Yugi couldn't see the spirit of the puzzle he knew he was smiling at him.

Your right! I don't know why I'm so worried but I feel a strange connection with her, but I don't know why. Yugi said with a concern smile

Same here, I feel a strong ancient connection with the dog that I just can't explain. He answered

Yugi didn't say anything back trying to think of an explanation for this weird feeling, till the spirit snapped him out of it.

Yugi! YUGI! He called

"Huh"

You need to get some rest, she'll be fine. You'll need your strength if you plan on taking care of her tomorrow. The spirit of the puzzle said with concern for his little friend

Yugi nodded as a grateful smile appeared on his face, getting up to his feet the voice from behind vanished in to the air. Before Yugi head for the staircase and take Yami's advice, Yugi looked back at the animal one last time over his shoulder wondering what their connections to the dog could mean and why as Yugi walked out of the room and up the stairs, heading in to a deep slumber there were only questions and unknown dreams to wonder in his sleep….


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up on a Saturday morning, Yugi stretch out his arms with a yawn. Slipping out of bed Yugi could hear his grandpa's voice down stairs; Yugi knew right away that his grandpa was taking care if a customer.

After changing out of his blue pajamas, Yugi head down stairs and into the kitchen to see the young dog was still asleep. With the 2 bowls untouched, Yugi could tell right away that the dog hadn't opened its eyes even once since he found her.

Watching as her flank slowly went up and down from her breathing, Yugi thought back to Yami's advice. Putting away all worried thought and to think about the positive, he walked over to her side and pick up the 2 bowls. After emptying them Yugi Filling one with fresh water as he put it back down for her to reach but he left the other empty bowl on the counter. Yugi began to make eggs after he cracked 4 into the side of the pan, with the smell of eggs in the air he wonder if she would wake up from hunger. When the scrambled eggs were all done, Yugi divided them between him and the dog as he racked the rest in to her bowl. Setting the bowl next to the water he hoped the lingering smell of eggs would wake up the sleeping dog.

Finishing his eggs, Yugi got up from the table to put his plate in the sink. When he heard familiar voices, walking into the kitchen was tea, Tristan, and joey with such caring smiles. Yugi was a little surprise as he turned around to see it was 10 till 9:00 A.M. in the morning.

Hey guys, what are you doing here and so early in the morning. Yugi asked as he put his plate in the sink staring curiously at his friends.

Joey told us about what happen yesterday, about how you're taking care of a dog and we were hoping we could help you. Tea said as she looked at Yugi but then turned her attention to the dog lying on the floor on top of a pallet of blankets and towels.

Ya, that be great. Thanks guys, but I don't think there's much to do. Other than to treat the injury's she has on her pads, but I was planning on that when she woke up. Yugi's said with a worried smiled

I'm guessing she hasn't woken up since I left, Hu. Joey asked

No, but I know she'll come through. I have to admit I'm really worried but I know everything will be ok. Yugi said with worry in his eyes but caring in his smile.

Ya, were here to help. Joey said with a smile with tea and Tristan right behind him with confident expressions.

2 hours later… Yugi and everyone just hanged out in the kitchen talking in a group about what to do with the dog when she started to twitches in her sleep with a small whimper.

As the brown dog lifted up its head it looked around with its eyes half open, she looked dazed as if she was still asleep. Seeing the water and the food, she tried to get to her feet but feel right back down on her side. Instead of walking she crawled to the water and licked it up so quick that by the time Yugi stood by the dog it was gone, dry as a bone.

But when she looked over at Yugi she jumped away with a cry, surprised to see that he was there. She backed away even fast when she looked at joey tea and Tristan.

Yugi could tell right away that she must be scared of people, so Yugi kneelt down with his knees in the air and smiled.

Its ok, were not going to hurt you. Me and a friend of mine found you collapsed in an ally; so we took you in side to help you. You must be hungry? Yugi said softly as he grabbed the bowl of eggs and hold them an inch off the ground encouraging the dog to come closer and prove that she's safe.

It's ok, your safe. I promise. Yugi said softly to see they dog was a little hesitant as she would take a few steps closer and sometimes would walk back to the wall. Still trying to figure out if she wants to trust Yugi or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi sometimes would just smile giving the dog time to think, as he continued to in courage the frighten animal. Yugi could tell that the brown furred dog could understand every word as she looked up at him with different expressions, but would change them in seconds. Fighting with herself as she tried to make up her mind.

After a few minutes the dog finally came close enough to Yugi to eat out of the class bowl, as she quickly gulped down every bit she could grab Yugi stroked the back of her fur. Feeling the thick ness in the coat, she slowly wagged her tail to show she was happy.

Finishing the eggs, the dog looked up at Yugi with a smiled. She crawled closer to Yugi as she lifted up the front of her body and softly rubbed her head on his chest as Yugi continued to stroke her fur.

Aww, tea said with a proud smile.

As the dog stood on her front paws, she suddenly collapsed down on her chest. Showing she was ok she lifted up her head and wagged her tail back and forth, as she looked up at Yugi.

You really hurt your paws didn't you, and you haven't gotten your strength back. So I need you to just lay down and relax, I'll take care of you till you paws are all healed and then will find you an owner. Yugi said with passion

The dog only nodded its head and wags its tail softly in reply. Before Yugi could even move and get the first aid kit, joey yelled "I'll go get the first aid kit" he said with excitement.

I'll get some towels! Tea said just as excited as joey as she ran after him.

Watching as his friends disappear behind the kitchen door, Tristan was the only one there.

Tristan, I hope you don't mind but could you run down and get a dog bed, I'll pay you back when you return. Yugi said shyly

No problem, I'll be back in in a few minutes. Tristan said as he rushes out of the kitchen. With everyone gone Yugi looked down at the dog who was still smiling up at him.

Do you have a name or should we give you one. Yugi asked as if he was waiting for a response, he placed his knees on the ground with the dog's head in between but before Yugi could give his thought knowing she can't answer the dog placed her nose on the eye of the millennium puzzle that hanged around his neck.

In a quick instant Yugi felt a weird connection as he heard a sweet wise female voice say "Akira, My name Is Akira" the voice said

As the dog removed her nose from the puzzle the strange connection Yugi felt was gone? Looking up and wagged her tail a little fast the name Akira ringed in Yugi's head like an echo.

Yugi stared curiously at the dog not sure what to say but softly said "your name is Akira?" Yugi forced the words to come out still unsure what had happened.

Hey Yugi! I got the first aid kit from your grandpa! Joey said as he walked in with tea right behind him.

I got some towels! Tea said with pleasure

As joey and tea entered the room Yugi didn't respond to the fact that they were there, as he stared at the dog with a surprised look; Joey saw that the dog was nodding her head up at Yugi in response to something.

(No eye contact, no answer, what's wrong with him. It's like he's in a trance) Joey thought; walking over to his best friend's side, joey put his hand on Yugi's shoulder as he called out his name. Yugi, YUGI! Joey called till Yugi finally snap out of it. HUH? Yugi said as he looks up at joey.

What's the matter pal? Joey asked; Yugi could see the concerned look in his friends eyes as he thought (I can't tell him, he probably thing I've gone crazy besides I'm not even sure what just happened) Yugi eyed down at the dog with a worried look then back at joey with a pleased smile.

It's nothing, I just got lost in thought. Don't worry about! Yugi laughed

Joey didn't look satisfied with Yugi's answer but put it aside and hold up the first aid kit for Yugi to see.

I got the first aid kit and tea got some towels. Joey said

Oh, thanks guys this should help. Yugi said as he took the kit from joey with excitement in his eyes. Looking back down at the dog; Akira had her head on his lap as she wagging her tail happily, with her ears perked up waiting to hear a command or even a single sound.

Just laid down and relax, so we can heal your paws. Yugi said softly with a cute smile. Akira only lifted up her head up from Yugi's lap and nodded as she watches Yugi get to his feet and walk around her. Once again knelt down beside her, with the first aid kit out, he started to put some ointment when Yugi was done he got out some gauze and place one under each paw. Then raped one paw at a time with a blue bandage, when Yugi was done he stroked Akira on the head and got to his feet to see surprised looks on his friends.

That should do it, I think she should be good in a week just to be safe. Yugi said ignoring the surprised look as he told his opinion if it was just another usual topic.

When did you learn to do that? You were so gentle, and you seem that you've done this before, I mean the way you raped the bandage around the paws was perfect! Tea said amazed

Thanks but when I was just a kid living with me mom, she taught me everything about stuff like this. She was a veterinarian, so I got to help out a lot and I must say what I learn really game in handy. Yugi laughed with embarrassment

Joey did tell me that you gave a very logical reason to what happen to the dog and it seems you hit the nail on the head. Tea said impressed

Ya, we normally rescued a lot of strays! So I'm use to this happening. I mean me and my mom would take care of the injured animals till they were better and back on their feet. Keeping them till we found a new home for them with a caring owner who would adopt them. Yugi said sounding quite proud of his mother as memories flooded his mind.

Your mother sounds like a lovely person. Tea said with a smile

She was, I miss her very much. I just wonder how my life would be if she never got in to that car accident. Yugi said looking a little gloomy then he looking up at tea seeing he had made her feel bad for bringing up, so Yugi looked up with a warm smile.

But even if she's not here with me, I'm still glad that I can be here with you and joey; One things for sure is if she was still her I wouldn't have met you, joey, or Tristan and even Akira over there. Yugi smiled looking over his shoulder seeing Akira thump her tail on the floor at the menschen of her name.

What a minute? Where is Tristan anyway? Joey asked looking around the room

I asked him to go buy a dog bed for me! He should be back soon. Yugi said looking over at the door that leads into the game shop.

Hey wait, did you just say Akira? Did you already name her? tea asked with concern but mostly surprised

No, she came with the name. Yugi said shyly

How is that possible? She doesn't have a collar or any an id tag, they only thing I see is that purple bracelet on her left front leg witch is obvious a human gave or put around her. Joey said

That's when Tristan came walking through the door with the dog bed in his hands, handing it over to Yugi he hadn't noticing the suspicion joey and tea were having about Yugi.

Here you go Yugi, I hope it helps. Tristan said

"Yea! It's perfect thank you!" Yugi smiled, "how much did it coast!" Yugi asked looking at the nice details of the bed. It was a soft white and red bed that had the perfect size for the large dog with a soft fluffy touch in the center and on the walls.

It was only $20 bocks at that small pet store a couple of blocks from here. Tristan said a little out of breath, as it seemed that he had ran all the way here from the pet store.

Wow, Yugi said amazed for such a big beautiful bed for only $20 bucks

Well here, and thanks a lot for your help Tristan. Yugi said appreciated everything Tristan did for him as he gave in return the 20 dollars he promised.

Ok! Now that's all taken care of, can you please tell us how you know this dog's name! Joey was losing patients

Ok, but help me put her on the bed; she can't walk on her paws so I need someone to pick her up. Yugi said with a sigh, not looking forward to explaining something that he doesn't even quit understand himself.

Joey didn't answer as he walked over to the dog that was lying on her belly, looking up at him with a shy look and a wag of her tail.

Don't worry this will only be a sec. joey said as he bent over and pick the dog up under her chest carrying her over to the bed that lied against the wall next to the back door.

Setting the dog on the red & white bed, she snuggled up around the softly fluffy walls that surround her.

Thanks' for your help guy's; I guess you want an explanation about how I know her name huh. Yugi said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

Joey and tea only nodded as Tristan stared curiously at all of them wondering what they were talking about.

Joey, you remember yesterday on are way from school? Yugi asked; joey only nodded his head as Yugi continued.

Well um, I heard a voice from behind and when I looked around all I saw was Akira collapse in front of me, and after you left, me and Yami noticed we had this weird connection with her. Like we have a strong bond, the way I have with all of you, then when Tristan left with you and tea getting the towels and the first aid kit, she touch the millennium puzzle and told me her name.

How did she do that! Tristan asked

I don't know yet, but I do know that she's connected to the millennium puzzle for some reason. Yugi smiled

Alright that's all I need to now, I'm going home. Joey said as he was about to walk out of the kitchen door.

Wait, you're not as curious as why this is happing. Tea ask

No, because I know Yugi will figure it out. Besides he has Yami to help him, Right! Joey said with a confident voice giving a thumb up.

Right! Yugi said nodded his head thankful for joey's spirit

What time is it! Tea asked as she looked up at the clock on her other side.

I got to go before I'm late; I promised I help my parents go shopping today. Tea said seeing it was 3:30 P.M.

Joey waved goodbye as he left the room with tea right behind she called out " see you tomorrow" then Tristan left the room too yelling out as he was in the game shop" see ya" leaving Yugi and Akira in the room alone.

Looking over at Akira she perked her ears up and wagged her tail at the sight of his eye contact.

How did you do that, can you talk or something? Yugi asked; Akira only turned her head in confusion as she starred at him for a second then laid her head back down on the bed.

What am I saying, dogs can talk but I know it wasn't a weird coincidence that I hear her voice tell me her name and she seems to understand everything I say. Yugi thought when Yami appeared next to him.

Yes this is true; to know for sure we could see if it happens again. Try asking a question and see if she'll respond by touching the puzzle. Yami said

Yea, it's worth a try. Yugi nodded his head

Walking over to Akira, he sat on the ground in front of her. With only a few inches away from each other, Akira lifted her head in curiosity as Yugi asked a question.

What happened to you that made you run down you pads? Yugi asked with his fingers wrapped around the millennium puzzle.

Only a few seconds went by Akira only looked away and flattened her ears to the side of her head. Yugi let out a sigh as he lost hope murmuring under his breath, "guess not." That's when Akira quickly perked her ears up and touched the eye of the puzzle. Hearing that same sweet wise female voice again, echo around him.

Felling the strange connection again, everything disappeared around him seeing that somewhere in domino city, with a dog reaching out to take a bit out of a hotdog that a man dropped as she was only able to grab a nibble. The people snapped and spooked her as the voice explain what happened as Yugi watched it like a movie.

I was chased by 2 men, who got mad at me and chased me all the way to the other side of the city. I finally lost them through an ally, but I did have any energy left. I need water and I hadn't eaten it a couple of days, but I still had to run for my life or I was dead. Akira said sadly

I'm sorry that happened to you, but your safe now. Yugi said as the scene of what had happen to Akira vanished and they were surrounded in darkness but there was no answer back.

Do you have an owner? Yugi asked

No, I am a stray who's on a journey alone. Akira answered before Yugi could ask another question Yami jumped in.

Who are you and how are you able to connect through the millennium puzzle? Yami asked gently with so much curiosity

Those are questions I need to ask myself. Akira said, the connection with her disappeared and Yugi could slowly see the kitchen reaper around him.


	6. Chapter 6

Wait, I have more questions. Yugi called out but it was like a switch came on as he blinked open his eyes to seeing Akira had her head down. No longer touching the puzzle, it seemed all like a dream. As if it never happened! Not knowing what to do next Yugi got to his feet, putting fresh water close by for Akira. Yugi head up stairs, thinking it was best to let Akira rest as he tried to figure out how she was doing this, and if there really was any connection with her to the puzzle….

Hearing the sounds of soft footsteps walk away, Akira lifted up her head seeing Yugi had left the room. Leaving her all alone in the quite kitchen; Akira felt a little sad but thought it was probably for the best as she lied her head back down onto the soft bed.

I don't know why I feel so weak and tired all of a sudden? Akira told herself as she closed her eyes and curled her body up into a ball around the softy fluffy walls of the red and white bed.

Akira perked her ears up and opened her eye when she realized that she didn't feel like this till after she connected through the shiny golden object hanging around Yugi's neck. Widening her eyes in surprised as question after question began to pile up in her mind.

How did I do that? How was Yugi able to understand me? Akira kept asking herself with even more questions arising in her head.

Closing her eyes again, Akira snuggled up tighter in her bed as her mind was swirling with questions and before she knew it. Akira fell in to a deep sleep as all sense left her body.

Re-opening her eyes, Akira could no longer smell the soft sent of the boy's home. She lifted up her head to see nothing but a big white area. No people, no landscapes, or homes as if it was nothing but a big wide white room that never ended.

Where am I? Akira asked out loud hoping there was someone or something to answer her question. Getting to her feet Akira took a few steps forward and stopped. Realizing her feet weren't sore or in pain.

Looking down at her paws, the blue bandages Yugi rapped around them were no longer there, as she lifts one paw in the air to look at her pads. There were no scrapes or cuts on either paw, as if everything Akira had experience and encounter had never happened.

What's going on! Akira said in shock, "I know what happened was real and how I meet Yugi is no lie! But why don't I have the scars to prove it? Akira question herself.

Looking up to the white space around her, Akira sat down not sure what to do. "Maybe if I continued on I might find someone who can tell where I am and what's going on. Akira thought as she got to her paws with hope and pride building up in side.

Continued to walk forward Akira wonder if this was a dream? Unsure if this was reality or not Akira only remembered closing her eyes for a second after Yugi left.

It's a possibility, but weather this is a dream or not I still need to be careful. Akira told herself

Walking on Akira stayed alert looking side to side for anyone or anything in sight. With her ears pointer up and eyes sharp Akira spotted what looked like a person up ahead. Running over to the person with excitement welling up in side Akira knew this was her chance to find out where she was and why she was here!

Coming to a close Akira was only a few feet away, the person had its back face her and had some kind of hat on the top of its head and was wearing what looked like a long tan night gown. Finally reaching the other life form the person slowly showed it face to her. Akira was in shook as she stared at the familiar face, as the words breathed out of her mouth.

"Shadi?"

I see you have finally arrived. Shadi said with no emotion

What do you mean? Where are we? Akira demanded but full of curiosity at the same time.

In your Subconscious mind, that I've created to contact you. Shadi explained

But why would you choose to be in a big open space that's only white with no other life forms? Akira asked as she looked around her surroundings

I thought it would be easier for you to find me, then to search in a mix of color that you can't see. Shadi applied

I'M NOT COLOR BLIND! DOGS ARE NOT COLOR BLIND! Akira barked

I don't know why people think that, where the hell did that rumor come from any way! Akira growled

But aren't you a wolf? Shadi asked

Ya, but dogs and wolves are basically the same. It just depends on if you're a domesticated or wild animal! Akira grumbled

But that doesn't matter, why are you here! It's been a couple mouths since I last saw you, right? Akira pointed out

Yes, but I'm only here now to tell you, that you have special ability's. Shadi explained

Special abilities? What are you talking about? Akira asked with shocked look

More like hidden abilities, since you haven't yet discovered them. You need to look within you and unlock this power but you probably won't be able to, unless you're in danger or you really need it. Shadi said still showing no emotion.

What are you talking about? Akira asked inpatient but still having a hard time taking it in at the same time.

You have special hidden Ability's that you haven't yet discovered. Shadi repeated himself.

Ya, I heard you but! Akira said so confused but stopped herself as she took deep breathes and relaxed.

Ok, I trust you cause you've never steered me wrong before but why would I have special ability's? I mean I'm just like every other wolf in the world that just became a stray, there's no way I would have powers. Akira sounded worried hoping Shadi would agree with her and they can just laugh about the whole thing but sure was she wrong.

Those are things you must learn after you've found you're purpose, but your abilities are very real and you need to learn how to control them. Shadi said softly

"Fine", Akira sighed.

Can you tell me what my Abilities are? Akira asked with a little hope

Nope. Shadi shook his head

EHHHRRRRR! Why do you have to make everything like a riddle? Akira growled in frustration as she gritted her teeth. Staring in to his eyes as she waited for an answer, but there was no response.

Uhh, what can you tell me? Akira asked with a sigh

Where to begin! Shadi answered

"Huh" Akira responded lifting her head up with confusion and curiosity as Shadi continued

Use the puzzle! It is the Beginning to unlocking your abilities. Shadi said with No emotion but Akira didn't care, it was normal to see Shadi like that but Akira couldn't figure out what Shadi meant.

STOP SPEAKING IN RIDLLES! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THEM! Akira Barked and suddenly stopped looking at Shadi as if she was lost in thought

Do you mean?… Yugi's pendent? I think he calls it the Millennium Puzzle, right? Akira ask still think of ideas, unsure if that was they answer Shadi was looking for

he he heh, for someone who says they hate riddles sure can think. Shadi chuckled with a smile as he slowly stared to disparate

Wait! Please don't go! Akira called out as she took a paw step closer

Shadi continued to smile at her as if everything was ok.

When will I ever get to see you again! I at lease deserve to know that. Akira asked giving up on stopping him but known there be a time where she'll see him soon.

I always be there in times you need help or at vise. Just remember I'm only here to point you in the right direction that is all. Shadi said as the rest of his body vanished in the air.

feeling alone once again she could still hear his voice echo through the white space around her.

"(Remember the puzzle is the key…. The key to your abilities and your true destiny)"

With the echoes of Shadi's last words slowly dying down around her, Shadi's words continued to echo in her head and before Akira knew it she found herself back in the kitchen curled up in the bed Yugi and his friends got for her.

Lifting up her head to look around her surroundings, Akira could only see the moons reflection shine down on to the floor through the back door. It was quite and lonely in the kitchen; before Akira could get up she looked down at her paws to see that the blue bandages were wrapped nicely around all 4 paws.

Well it's a facial, that was defiantly a dream but I know that dream was real. I have to trust what Shadi said, but I wish he would give me a definite answer for once in his life. Akira said softly out loud.

So Yugi's puzzle is the key…But why? What makes that pendent so special? What makes me special? Akira question herself.

This keeps getting weirder and weirder! I was was able to communicate with Yugi through his millennium puzzle, but I haven't tried speaking to him directly! Akira wondered

There's a chance He'll understand me if I do or Yugi will only here me Bark like everyone else in this world? I'm curious to know if communicating is one of my special abilities. Akira though

But why so far was Yugi they only one able to understand me, but I can't really judge that till I finally speak to them in person and find out what happening. Akira was over thinking

URRGGG! This is so frustrat! Akira yelled but bit back the word when she realized that Yugi and his family were probably sleeping.

That's it, no matter how painful I'm going to go find Yugi's puzzle. Even if it kills me! I just need to know more about what is going on and what's this is all about. Akira said with a sigh as she slowly got to her paws. Akira gritted her teeth from the pain, as she only put half of her weight on her feet.


	7. Chapter 7

Pain rising up through her body, Akira stood up on her 4 paws as she shook her head to shake off the pain. Consecrating on finding Yugi, Akira made her way out of the kitchen, standing in their family game shop. Akira could barely see a thing but from the light in the moon slightly brightening up the next room. Akira could see some stair cases were Yugi's scent was stronger.

I sure hope this is worth it. Akira murmured under her breath; climbing up the stair case she gripped her jaws tight trying to stay focus and not to wake any one up.

Reaching the top Akira's eyes were finally adjusted to the dark but the 2nd floor was to dark. See it looked like a long dark hall with many doors on each side. The light from the windows inside showed under the doors.

Akira sighed knowing it will probably take a while to find Yugi's room, and hard not to wake any one up. Akira put her nose to the ground and put herself to work. (It may take a while but I shouldn't be that hard since I have his scent down.) Akira praised herself.

Halfway down the long dark hall, Akira perked her ears up in joy and wagged her tail quietly when she finally found Yugi's room. Backing away from the door Akira lifted her body in the air and placed her front paws on the door. Softly gripping the doorknob with her jaws, Akira quietly turned the nob. Feeling a little tug from the door Akira new the door was open, as she slowly pushes the door open with her weight but was pulling back with her jaws on the nob so it doesn't open to fast. Coming to a stop, she removed her paws off the door and released her jaws from the door knob.

Looking around the room in the dead of the night, the first thing that caught her eye was Yugi lying peacefully in his bed sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb him Akira quickly looked around the room, perking her eras up in excitement when she spotted the puzzle lying on the desk 10 feet away from the bed.

(There it is! Now's my chance to finally get some answers about everything!) Akira wagged her tail in joy as she quietly sneak's over to the puzzle, coming into the light of the moon that shined down of from the window above the desk.

Using her back legs to lift her front self-up, Akira placed her forelegs on the edge on the desk and touched the eye of the puzzle with her nose.

Suddenly feeling a warm sensation around her body, as the pain in Akira's paws slowly was forgotten. Akira began to have a vision, seeing a familiar face appear. Wear kind of the same material as Shadi's cloths, Akira could see his face very well. Then the person suddenly disappeared as Akira opened her eyes. With her nose removed from the puzzle, Akira jumped back down.

(Who was that? I felt like I knew that person, but I couldn't get a good look at him/or she. Even just thinking about it, is so vivid from my mind.) Akira thought a little disappointed, because neither did Akira get any information on what she was looking for, there were even more un-answered questions on her mind.

About to leave the room the puzzle began to glow, turning around. A figure began to form, with the light of the moon shining throw the faded figure.


End file.
